hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Reimagined Atlantic Hurricane Season (Nekaro)
The '''2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the fourth-most active season on record. It had 18 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. Note: Most of the early storms in this season are based on their real counterparts, but are modified to how they would be if there wasn't an El Nino. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/05/2015 till:12/05/2015 color:C2 text:Ana (C2) from:14/06/2015 till:20/06/2015 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:17/07/2015 till:23/07/2015 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:17/08/2015 till:29/08/2015 color:C5 text:Danny (C5) from:24/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:C4 text:Erika (C4) from:30/08/2015 till:05/09/2015 color:C3 text:Fred (C3) from:03/09/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:08/09/2015 till:12/09/2015 color:TS text:Henri (TS) from:14/09/2015 till:25/09/2015 color:C4 text:Ida (C4) barset:break from:27/09/2015 till:04/10/2015 color:C5 text:Joaquin (C5) from:01/10/2015 till:10/10/2015 color:C2 text:Kate (C2) from:06/10/2015 till:09/10/2015 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:13/10/2015 till:17/10/2015 color:TS text:Mindy (TS) from:22/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 color:C3 text:Nicholas (C3) from:26/10/2015 till:30/10/2015 color:TS text:Odette (SS) from:03/11/2015 till:12/11/2015 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) from:22/11/2015 till:29/11/2015 color:C1 text:Rose (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana On May 6, a non-tropical low off the coast of Georgia began to be monitored for possible subtropical or tropical development. On May 8, Subtropical Storm Ana formed. Ana was upgraded to a tropical storm early on May 9 as it drifted northeastward. Shortly afterward, Ana underwent rapid deepening, becoming a Category 1 hurricane by 5PM that night and a Category 2 hurricane by 11PM. Ana then took a northwest turn, and then made landfall near Wilmington, North Carolina early on May 10 as a minimal Category 2. Ana then quickly weakened and was downgraded to a tropical storm later that day. On May 11, Ana became extratropical as it moved through Kentucky. Ana caused two fatalities and approximately $500 million in damage, mainly in the Carolinas, on Mother's Day weekend. Tropical Storm Bill Bill was a deadly tropical storm that made landfall in east Texas. Bill caused 37 deaths and spawned 56 tornadoes. It was compared to Tropical Storm Allison of 2001 because it transitioned into a subtropical storm shortly before landfall. Tropical Storm Claudette Claudette formed off the North Carolina coast and made landfall in Newfoundland. Claudette caused one fatality due to high seas in New Jersey. Hurricane Danny Danny was a powerful Category 5 hurricane that formed off the coast of Africa and moved straight westward until it made landfall in Mexico. Danny also caused heavy rains throughout the Lesser Antilles, Dominican Republic, Haiti, Cuba, Jamaica and even southern Texas. Danny was responsible for 98 deaths, mostly in Haiti, and caused $3 billion in damage. Hurricane Erika Main Article: Hurricane Erika (2015 Reimagined Version) Erika was the second-costliest storm of the season to Joaquin. Just after Hurricane Danny blew through, Erika devastated the island of Dominica. Erika made landfall in the Gulf Coast as a high-end Category 2 hurricane. Erika caused 155 fatalities, 120 of which were in Dominica, 30 of which were in the United States, and 5 of which were in other areas. Hurricane Fred Hurricane Fred was the third consecutive major hurricane in a row. Fred struck the Cape Verde Islands in early September as a Category 2 hurricane, becoming the first hurricane in over 100 years to strike the islands. Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ida Main Article: Hurricane Ida (2015 - Reimagined) A classic Cape Verde-type hurricane, Hurricane Ida was a Category 4 hurricane that did not affect land, except for briefly brushing Bermuda. Hurricane Joaquin Joaquin was a powerful storm that made landfall in the mid-Atlantic US as a Category 3 hurricane. Joaquin caused 186 fatalities and took a track right through Washington, D.C. The White House suffered extensive damage from this storm. Due to Joaquin, much of the eastern U.S. was in a State of Emergency on October 4 as the storm blew through. Joaquin peaked as a category 5 with winds of 165 mph, but weakened to a category 3 before landfall. Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Subtropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Retired Names Because of their impacts, the NHC retired five names this season: Bill, Danny, Erika, Joaquin, and Peter. They were replaced with the following names: Bruce, Dale, Elizabeth, Jorge, and Phil. Bill was the second tropical storm to have a retired name, because it had major impacts in Texas and caused several tornadoes. Category:2015 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Recreation Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons